Best Christmas Ever
by IceAngel 69
Summary: Just a little look into Christmas over the years with the Winchester brothers. WARNING: this is slash


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Warning: **Mild slash. don't like, don't read

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Christmas Past:**

Sam sighed as he looked around the room. Another Christmas, another crappy motel room and just another day in his shit-tastic. Dean was off with some girl doing god only knows what, while dad was off on some hunt and wouldn't be back to the end of the week.

Sam was on strict orders not to leave the motel room which left him alone on Christmas eve once again. Chances were Dean would come back at three in the morning looking thoroughly fucked, ruffle his hair and go to sleep. Christmas didn't mean much in the Winchester family, but just once he would like a family Christmas, even though him and dad probably wouldn't get half way through dinner before the yelling started.

"Hey Sammy"

Sam jumped when he heard Dean's voice come from the doorway.

"You're getting slow Sammy" Dean teased.

Sam pulled a face, "What are you doing back so early? Did she put out that easily?"

"Ouch, nasty Sam" Dean cringed at the spite in Sam's voice.

"Sorry" and he was. He was just upset about having another lonely Christmas.

"It's fine"

An awkward silence followed, neither brother knowing where to look.

"So really, why are you back so early?" Sam asked breaking the silence.

"Didn't think I'd forget about Christmas did you?"

"You do every other year" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah well I realised that it's not fair to you. I may not like Christmas but I shouldn't ruin it for you" Dean sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"Why don't you like Christmas?" Sam asked in a small voice.

"It reminds me of mum" Dean admitted.

"Oh" Sam knew the topic of their mum was off limits.

"Yeah. But I don't want your memory of Christmas to be of loneliness" Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out and small blue box.

"Dean . . . You didn't have to" Sam protested.

"I know"

Sam was speechless when he opened the box. Inside was a thin leather bracelet with a small but thick gold ring. Engraved on the outside of the ring was the word 'Brothers'

"Dean . . . . I" Sam didn't know what to say.

"I have one too" Dean lifted the arm of his jacket to reveal a bracelet similar to Sam's except Dean's was brown leather.

"I love it" Sam lean over and pulled Dean into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered.

"What for?" Dean asked confused.

"The best Christmas ever"

* * *

**Christmas present:**

Sam sighed as he watched scenery rush by in a blurry haze. He could feel a headache building behind his eyes and the tell tale sign of a migraine as his neck throbbed. Sam grimaced as he pulled a piece of werewolf flesh out of his hair.

"You alright?" Dean asked noticing Sam flinch.

"Me? You're the one driving after hitting your head" Sam pointed out.

"I'm fine, stop avoiding the question"

"I have a headache which is very quickly turning into a mother of a migraine" Sam winced as another bolt of pain streaked up his neck.

"We'll stop at the next place we see" Dean promised.

Unfortunately it took another four hours before a motel came into sight. By that time Sam thought someone was trying to split his head open from the inside.

"Christ" Sam whimpered, holding his head in his hands.

"Shit" Dean saw tears build up in Sam's eyes. "I'll get us a room" He jumped out of the car and rushed into reception.

Two minutes later Dean came jogging out of the reception desk with a key held tightly in his hands.

"Come on Sammy" Dean murmured as he helped Sam out of the car and practically dragged him to their room. "Sorry Sam, we only have one bed. Christmas ya know?"

"Just want to sleep" mumbled Sam as he tucked his head into Dean's neck.

"Soon Sammy, soon" Dean whispered into his ear.

Dean groaned as he opened the door, supporting Sam in his arms.

"Fuck Sammy, no more burgers for you" Dean moaned as he placed Sam on the queen sized bed.

"Kill me" Sam begged and buried his head into the pillows.

"Sorry Sammy, can't do that"

"Why not"

"Because I like you better alive" Dean chuckled.

Dean smiled softly when he heard the soft sound of Sam snoring. Dean reached into the duffle bag he had dropped on the floor and pulled out a small blue box.

"Merry Christmas Sammy" he said putting the box on the bedside table with 'Sammy' written on a piece of paper, before laying down next to Sam.

"I love you Sam" Dean leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the back of his neck.

Dean was woken by Sam giving him a long, passionate kiss. The blue box lay on the floor empty while a new gold ring had appeared on both bracelets, except this one said 'Lovers'

"Best Christmas ever"

* * *

**Christmas Yet to Come:**

Sam looked down at small sleeping form, tucked up tight from the cold night. Dean came up from behind Sam and looked over his shoulder down at the sleeping boy. Dean could see a small patch of blond hair poking out from underneath the Winne the Pooh blanket.

"He's beautiful" Dean whispered to Sam.

"I know"

"Can you believe we're finally parents?"

Dean let out a silent chuckle, "Merry Christmas" he passed Sam a small blue box.

"Another one?" Sam asked amused.

"Open it"

* * *

"Fuck" Dean panted as he rolled off Sam.

"Yeah, I think you get better at that as we get older"

"I love you" Dean murmured as he began to drift off.

"I love you too"

As they fell asleep another gold ring could be seen on Sam's bracelet 'Family'

"Best Christmas ever"

* * *

The end! Please review!


End file.
